Éponine - list of portrayers
Below is a list of actresses who have portrayed the character of Éponine in various productions of Les Mis, both as a child and an adolescent. The list also includes actresses from films and from the musical. List of Portrayers Musical Child *Original French Concept Album – mentioned only *3 actresses, names unknown – Original Paris stage cast *Danielle Akers, Gillian Brander, Juliette Caton – Original London cast *Chrissie McDonald – Original Broadway cast *Heather Brown, Niki Holt, Ilana Miller – Original Canadian cast *Tori Cwiklinski, Anna Seston – 1987 Glasgow cast (also played Little Cosette) *Maggie Day, Carolyn Runnalls – 1988 1st USA Tour *Claire Caldwell, Erika Smith – 1988 2nd USA tour *Eugenia Andysiak, Basia Bukoski – 1989, Musical Theatre in Gdynia (also played Little Cosette) *Complete Symphonic Recording – mentioned only *Kichi Takahama – Original Japanese Cast *Jenalyn Eng, Sara Palacios – 1988 West End production *Kazuko Takahashi, Natsumi Yoshida –1989/1990 Japanese tour (also played Little Cosette) *Vanja Birgit Horn – 1989 Vienna tour *Emily Antoniades, Geneva Young – 1989 Broadway production *Madison Higgins, Katey Lee – 1990 Fredericton cast (also played Little Cosette) *Elizabeth Headley, Olivia Lee – 1990 Broadway production *Yvette Dupont, Avril Lécuyer, Gisèle Traverse – 1991 Paris revival *Dasha Besshaposhinikova, Avery Taylor – 1991 Broadway production *Greetje VanHessel, Claudia Victor – 1991 Dutch Cast *Josie Dhillon, Nicolette Reed – 1992 Broadway cast *Briana Hisey, Corinne Leal – 1993/94 West End Production *Nikolina Brunswick, Amanda and Lauren Sussac – 1993 Broadway *Ran Kato, Shinobu Kobayashi – 1994 Japanese Red Cast *Emi Hashimoto, Kasumi Hisakawa – 1994 Japanese Blue Cast *Megan dela Cruz, Janice Ritchie – 1995 Broadway cast *Alexandra Herckenrath, Megan Levine – 1996 Broadway cast *Gaby Tsoulis – 1996 Philadelphia tour *Meagan Joung, Gina Kay – 1996 West End production *Mikiko Asuke, Hitomi Imai, Nobuko Sakuma, Hinako Sakuraoka, Shoko Shimozato, Chie Chiba – 1997 Japanese tour *Ashley Douglas, Olivia Privitera – 1997 West End production *Mizuki Yoshihara, Ayako Kinoka, Saawa Nagura, Miyu Miwa – 1997-98 Japanese tour (also asLittle Cosette) *Jenny Bordain – 1997 Florida cast *Rie Ishida, Shoko Tajima, Arisa Hirabayashi, Mami Morinaga, Miho Komiya, Maasa Fukushima, Miyu Masui – 1998 Japanese tour (also as Little Cosette) *Bersabhe Bulger, Adrianna Lakewood, Celia Solomon – 1998 Toronto tour (also played Little Cosette) *Ayaka Takano – 1998-99 Japanese tour (also as Little Cosette) *Rachel Jeftic, Lara Kluck – 1998 West End production *Madeline Dudtschak, Danielle Poole – 1998 Dover tour (also played Little Cosette) *Fabianne Lamar – 1998 Québec cast *Yumi Korin, Miyuki Sasaki, Marina Hoshi, Yuri Yamada – 1998 Japanese tour (also as Young Éponine) *Camille Giroux – 1999 Antwerp Tour *Kaede Ishikawa – 1999-2001 Japanese Tour (also played Little Cosette) *Isabella Green, Emily McFadden – 1999 Dublin Tour *Suzuka Abe, Suzuka Tonegawa, Yurika Hirokawa, Jun Yamaguchi and Natsuki Yamashita – 2000-2001 Japanese Tour (also played Little Cosette) *Carrie Hope Fletcher – 2000-2001 West End cast *Aurora Espinosa – 2000 Argentina, Bueno Aires Spain Tour *Katrina Baxter – 2000 US tour *Nikoleta Alexandra Agryis – 2001 Malta tour *Sonya Jafaria, Pardies Knaus – 2001 Broadway production *Camilla Itziar Huerta – 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene *Nanase Kawai, Kanon Nagashima, Mai Tsukada, Yuria Fujii, Ami Hiratsuka and Suzuka Kokubu - 2003 Japanese Cast (Also play Little Cosette) *Polina Islington, Dina Kosareva – 2002 West End production *Jessie Hall, Keana Ma – 2003 West End production *Rina Ōtsubo, Haru Nakano, Momoka Irie, Hiroyo Kawano - 2004 Japanese Cast (Also play Little Cosette) *Anastasia Alexis, Dominique Zakharova – 2005 West End Production *Ryo Haruyama, Mei Morimoto, Arisa Hirunagi, Yui Fujii, Reina Ebisu and Natsumi Fukuda – 2005-2006 Japanese tour (also played Little Cosette) *Ashley Kwak, Angela Irvine – 2006 West End Production *Olivia Jovanovic – 2006 Washington DC tour *Tess Adams, Kylie Liya Goldstein, Carly Rose Sonenclar – 2006: Broadway revival *Anelie Heindrich – 2006 Berlin cast *Gali Kamps, Shona Katznelson – 2006-2007 West End Production *Priscilla Dinklo, Marilot Rebelo – 2007 Broadway cast *Alison Jeffrey, Salisha Keene – 2007-2008 West End Production *Reiko Akaishi, Yuka Oshita, Yurara Katou, Ruka Sato, Rika Takahashi, Karen Yagishita, Mayu Araki, Asumi Suda, Haruka Tamura and Noayaka Yumiki – 2007 Japanese tour (also played Little Cosette) *Miri Basic – 2008 Wichita Tour *Chloe Finlay, Margie Morgan – 2008 Vancouver Youth Production *Mila Vinitski – 2008-2009 Hollywood Bowl Cast *Elda Hum, Ashley Kusuri – 2009 West End Production *Kristen Barnett – 2009 TexARTS production *Phoebe Roberts – 25th anniversary UK tour *Chantal Ambre – 2009 Quebec tour *Natasha Kidd – 2009 Cardiff tour (also played Little Cosette) *Shione Iida, Aki Tanaka, Takako Koguchi and Nonoka Yoshii – 2009 Japanese tour (also played Little Cosette) *Mareike VanDaele – 2008-2009 Dutch Revival cast *Jessica Gutierez, Alexandra Manning – 2009-’10 West End production *Marita Daniel, Tamia Schmidt – 2009 St. John's cast (also played Little Cosette) *Maggie Finkelstein, Emma Gopaul, Evergreen McIlwraith, Ellie O’Riordan-Ross – 2010 West End production *Victoria Bruce, Nicole Sypher, Thierry Zimmerman – 2011 West End Production *Kyra Van Weert – 2011 Florida cast *Rio Asukai, Ayaka Gamou and Mahiro Saito – 2011 Japanese tour (Also played Little Cosette) *Lara Arriola – 2010-2011 Madrid cast *Shion Shimizu - 2011 Japanese Tour and 2013 25th Anniversary Japanese Cast (Also played Little Cosette) *Talì Destounis, Nicole Remenik – 2010-2011 West End production *Abbey Daniel, Emilia Bucknall, Madeline Haynes, Lia Moxom – 2011-2012 West End production *Julia Węgrowicz – 2010-11 Roma Theatre in Warsaw *Erin Cearlock, Ava Della Pietra, Abbey Rose Gould – 2011: 25th Anniversary US Tour *Elise Blake, Annabel Parsons, Lara Decaro, Ellie Simmons – 2012 English Regional cast (also played Little Cosette) *Shay Budgell, Elsie Stilman – 2012 US tour *Ella Owens, Georgia Pemberton, Hannah Hutchins, Scarlet Chuchouse – 2012/13 West End cast *Fioralba Loreto Cremaschi – 2012 Bologna tour *Mai Kitagawa, Sora Kimura, Yukiko Takeda, Chikasada Tsukino and Kurumi Harada – 2013; 25th anniversary Japanese cast (Also played Little Cosette) *Kim Min Sol – 2013; 25th anniversary Korean cast (Also played Little Cosette) *Matilda Shapland, Scarlett Evans, Andeana Pascoulis, Eva Trodd – 2013/14 West End cast *Ella Ballentine, Saara Chaudry, Madison Oldroyd – 2013 Toronto cast (also played Little Cosette) *Angeli Negron, Mckayla Twiggs, Mia Sinclair Jenness – 2014 Broadway cast (also play Little Cosette) *Ana Pérez Segura, Martina Vidal, Chiruca Baez Seoane – 2013-2014 Los Miserables: Spanish Tour (also play Little Cosette) *Irene Galea – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition *Freya Griffiths, Molly Hall, Lizzie Wells, Lilly-Mae Hewett - 2014/2015 West End cast *Julie Lumsden-- 2015 Rainbow Stage *Fabi Aguire, Lilyana Cornell, Eleanor Koski — 2015 Broadway cast (also play Little Cosette) *Dasha Payne, Isabelle Burnham, Imogen Darwen, Francesca Cockcroft - 2015-16 West End *Maani Baaker, Rachel Kipnis, Olivia Swinton, Zoe Wakelin — 2015 Australian cast *Yumeno Arai, Rinon Ueyama, Nonoka Katou, Kurumi Kurokawa, Airi Jin, Ura Yoshimura, Masaki Umeda, Saki Kawamoto and Kotomi Shitama — 2015 Japanese Tour (also play Little Cosette) *Sienna Bromley, Alexandra Hopkins, Mia Wilks - 2016/2017 West End cast *Yuka Ide, Nana Okada, Runa Miyajima, Hina Suzuki, Runa Yamazaki and Jui Nogimoto - 2017 Japanese 30th anniversary cast (also play Little Cosette) *Talia Etherington, Jenifer Thomas, Zoe Simon and Yasmin Weaver — 2017 West End cast *Frankie Lowicz - 2017 Sarasota High School Spring Musical Adolescent * Marie-France Dufour – Original French Concept Album * Marianne Mille – Original Paris stage cast * Frances Ruffelle – Original London cast, Original Broadway cast, 1997 Concert * Kaho Shimada – Complete Symphonic Recording, Original Japanese Cast and 1994 Japanese Red and Blue cast and 1987-2001 Japanese Tour * Mikiko Shiraki - Original Japanese cast * Loretta Bailey – Original Canadian cast * Jackie O'Reilly – 1987 Glasgow cast * Shlomit Aharon - 1987 Tel Aviv Highlights * Susan Tilson – 1988 1st USA Tour * Michelle Nicastro* – 1988 2nd USA tour * Kelli James, Natalie Toro – 1988 Broadway Cast * Aniko Nagy - 1988 Budapest Highlights * Jane Comerford – 1989 Austrian and Vienna Tour * Katarzyna Cygan, Magdalena Woźniak, Anna Sztejner - 1989-2000, Musical Theatre in Gdynia * Julia Fine – 1990 Fredericton cast * Jennifer Naimo, Shanice – 1990 Broadway Cast * Maria Rydberg - 1990 Stockholm cast * Stéphanie Martin – 1991 Paris revival * Vera Mann – 1991 Dutch Cast * Miura Kumiko -1988 -1990 Japanese tour * Hiki Rie - 1991 Japanese tour * Jessica Boevers, Brandy Brown – 1991 Broadway Cast * Silvie Paladino – 1992 West End Production * Catherine Brunell – 1992 Broadway Cast * Margarita Marbán - 1992/94 Madrid Production * Lucie Bílá - 1992 Czech Republic Prague Cast * Brigitte Raaberg - 1992 Original Denmark Cast * Deborah Gibson – 1992 Broadway Cast * Lea Salonga – 1993 Broadway Cast Replacement, 1995/96 London Cast, 10th Anniversary Concert * Park Min Kyoo (Kim Bo Na) - 1993 Korean Highlights * Andrea McArdle – 1993 National Tour * Margarita Marban - 1993 Madrid Cast * Kanako Irie - 1994 Japanese tour * Gemma Wardle – 1993-1995, 1997-1998, 2004-2005 West End productions * Natalie Mendoza - 10th Anniversary Australian tour * Christeena Michelle-Riggs – 1996 West End Production * Annika Edstam - 1996 Varmland, Swedish Highlights * Sanni Luis - 1996 Duisberg Cast * Rose McLauren – 1997 Florida cast * Minako Honda* – 1997-2001 Japanese tour * Linzi Hateley – 1998 West End Production * Jessica Snow Wilson – 1998 Toronto Tour * Yvonne Haar – 1998 Dover tour * Chadia Cambie - 1998 Antwerp Highlights * Sutton Foster – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre, 3rd National Tour * Alex Sharpe – 1999 Dublin Tour * Rona Figueroa – Broadway Theatre, Imperial Theatre * Amanda Salmon, Jane Horn – 1999 West End Production * Sandra Kim – 1999 Antwerp Tour * Joanna Ampil – 2000-2001 West End Production * Pili Artaza – 2000 Argentina Bueno Aires tour * Laura Michelle Kelly, Dana Meller – 2001 West End Production * Leila Benhariz – 2001 Malta Tour * Ma-Anne Dionisio – 2002 San Fransico Tour * Diana Kaarina – 2002 Broadway Production & Final Broadway Production * Caroline Sheen - 2001-2002 West End Production * Sophia Ragavelas – 2002/04 West End Production * Maaya Sakamoto – 2003 Japanese Violet Cast and 2003-2009 Japanese Tour * ANZA Ooyama – 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast and 2003-2006 Japanese Tour * Seiko Niizuma – 2003 Japanese Green Cast and 2003-2009 Japanese Tour * Rena Sasamoto – 2003 Japanese Orange Cast, 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary Cast and 2003-2015 Japanese Tour * Natalia Sosa - 2003 Mexico City Cast * Vera Bolten - 2003 Berlin cast * Allyson Brown – 2004 Copenhagen Denmark Tour * Dianne Pilkington – 2004 Powderham Castle Tour * Leona Machalkova - 2004 Prague Bidnici Cast * Shonagh Daly - 2005-2006 West End Production * Amanda Jane (AJ) Callaghan – 2005-2006 West End Production * Melissa Lyons – 2006 Washington D.C. Tour * Celia Keenan-Bolger – 2006 Broadway Revival * Olenka Martino - 2006 Stagecoach Oxford Exchange Production * Sabrina Aloueche – 2006-2007 London West End Production * Megan McGinnis, Cassandra Compton – 2007 West End Production * Miyuki Kanbe* - 2007 Japanese Tour (Original - but due to her higher illnesses and later her sudden death in 2008 - her part had been given up) * Rina Chinen - 2007-2009 Japanese tour * Lucy Scherer - 2007 German production * Natalie Caswell – 2008 West End Production * Desi Oakley -2008 Wichita Tour * Jackie Finkelstein, Ellie Nestico – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Sophie Tremblay – 2009 Quebec Tour * Lea Michele – 2008 Hollywood Bowl * Céline Purcell – 2008-2009 Dutch Revival * Nancy Sullivan – 2008-2010 West End Production * Ashley Spencer – 2009 Pittsburgh CLO Production * Carli Lindow – 2009 St. John's cast * Samantha Barks – 2010-2011 West End Production, 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Jennifer Perri, Azusa Hirata - 2011 Japanese tour * Lydia Fairén – 2010-2011 Madrid, 2011-2012 Barcelona, 2013-2015 Spanish Tour * Ewa Lachowicz, Malwina Kusior – 2010-2012 Roma Theater in Warsaw * Alexandra Burke – 2012 One Off Performance for Children in Need * Alexia Khadime – 2011-2012 West End Production * Helen Owen – 2012 West End Production * Chasten Harmon – 2011 25th Anniversary US Tour (Original) * Brianna Carlson-Goodman – 2012 25th Anniversary US Tour * Natsumi Kon - 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour, 2015 Japanese tour and 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour * Aya Hirano and Sayaka Watabiki - 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour and 2015 Japanese tour * Rosalind James – 25th Anniversary UK Tour * Beatrice Berdini - 2012 Bologna tour * Lily Frazer – 2012 West End production * Danielle Hope – 2012-2013, 2016 West End Productions * Carrie Hope Fletcher – 2008 Harrow School Production, 2013-2016 West End Production and 2016 Dubai Cast * Melissa O'Neil – 2013 Toronto Cast * Park Ji Yeon - 2013 South Korean 25th Anniversary tour and 2015 Korean Revival * Nikki M. James – 2014 Broadway Cast * Kerrie Anne Greenland – 2014/15/16 Australian Revival, 2016 Asia Tour * Andrea Pavloic – Lawrence Park CI's 2014 school edition * Erin Clemons, Britney Johnson - 2014-2015 Broadway Cast * Brennyn Lark - 2015 Broadway Cast * Eva Noblezada - 2016 West End Cast * Fuuka Yuzuki and Rinko Matsubara - 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour * Hollie O'Donoghue - 2016-2017 West End Cast * Alana Vaetoe-Coker - 2017 Sarasota High School Spring Musical * Olivia Valek - 2017 Sarasota High School Spring Musical * Karis Jack - 2017-18 West End Production Movies Child * Gilberte Savary – 1934 film (uncredited) * Roberta Mountjoy - 1935 film (uncredited) * Elisabeth Süssenguth – 1958 film (uncredited) * 1972 mini-series (uncredited) * Rocío Brambila – 1973 series * Agathe Ladner – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Sylvie Koblizkova – 1998 film (Note: Éponine only appears as a child in this film) * Julia Portoghese – 2000 mini-series * Yūki Ōtomo - Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime * Natalya Angel Wallace – 2012 film Adolescent * Mistinguett – 1913 film * Dorothy Bernard – 1917 film * Suzanne Nivette – 1925 film (credited as Nivette Saillard) * Orane Demazis – 1934 film * Frances Drake – 1935 film (Note: Appearance and history is different from the novel) * Delia Orman – 1948 film * Silvia Monfort – 1958 film * Angela Cardile – 1964 mini-series * Elizabeth Counsell – 1967 mini-series * Hermine Karagheuz – 1972 mini-series * María Rojo – 1973 series * Candice Patou – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Asia Argento – 2000 mini-series * Yūki Sasamoto – Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime * Samantha Barks – 2012 film Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:List of portrayers Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables Category:Éponine